


In Vino Veritas

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Six Trope Bingo Card [7]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato has always been good at holding his tongue where his feelings for Taichi were concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

They've been friends--for a given value of friends, Yamato allows--for almost fifteen years, and Yamato has spent at least two thirds third of that time in love with Yagami Taichi. It isn't a bad spot to be in, he concedes, especially because he's managed to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing. He's sure that plenty of people fall in love with their best friends, but he's equally sure that many of them take that leap of faith and confess only to learn that their feelings aren't reciprocated.

He's been on that side of a confession. When Sora had asked him out he'd been willing to try, and they'd had a good few years, but by the end of their first year in high school he'd known it wouldn't last, and had told her as much.

"I don't love you the way I want to love you, or the way that I think you deserve to be loved."

She had nodded, her face a little sad. "I wondered. Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be," she'd said with a shake of her head. "We both deserve more." Then she'd kissed his cheek and that had been that.

Taichi had never asked why they broke up, just taken the whole thing in stride and done his best to help them find their way back to being friends instead of something else. At the time, Yamato had been bitter and a little angry at that, wishing that Taichi had asked what happened so that Yamato could share his revelation, could get to have Taichi the way he so desperately wanted.

Now, though, ten years down the line, Yamato's glad Taichi never asked. It would have made staying his friend that much harder.

Which isn't to say that it's easy being his friend now. Things are better than they were in high school, when it was all Yamato could do to hold his tongue and scream out his desires in his lyrics instead of to Taichi's face. Things are better than they were in college, when living with Taichi had made it impossible to ignore the beautiful women and handsome men that Taichi brought home as boyfriends and girlfriends, each more gorgeous than the last. Now, at twenty-six, they live separately again, each with his own space, but close enough that nights like tonight, with Taichi sprawled, halfway to drunk over Yamato's couch, are still familiar enough.

But the thing is, Yamato's lonely. After Sora, he'd never had a steady partner for more than a month or two, knowing that he deserved more, and so did anyone that he tried to date. For all that he tried to get over Taichi time and time again, he still loved Taichi too much to really be successful at dating anyone else.

Yamato wants to be content with this. He wants to be happy with Taichi as his friend rather than wishing for something else. His friendship with Taichi has meant the world to him for more than half his life and the last thing he wants is to jeopardize it, but he's also scared that at some point something's going to have to give, and for all that he wants it to be his romantic feelings, he doesn't think it will be.

As Taichi smiles up at him from where he's sprawled on Yamato's couch, Yamato forces a smile in return. Then he looks away and holds his beer to his lips, sipping at it idly. Something's going to have to give. He just hopes it's the right thing. His life hasn't been a fairytale since he was eleven and everything fell into place in the digital world. Life isn't simple or straightforward or easy but it's _good_ , and Yamato just has to remember that on nights like tonight. He has to. One foot in front of the other. That's all he's got, and hopefully that's all he'll need.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Round Six Trope Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
